


Waking Sleeping Beauty

by GoldenUriel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUriel/pseuds/GoldenUriel
Summary: Mila has been attempting to make free birds Sara and Georgi turn into love birds. None of the dates work out until they stop  looking elsewhere.





	Waking Sleeping Beauty

The Mirage on Ice Tour was on! That meant Sara, Georgi, and Milla were able to spend every day together now. For Milla, that was a good thing because she made it her personal mission to find the new free birds some mates.  
“I still don’t understand why you’re so fired up about this playing matchmaker for us.” The large Russian said while the three did their makeup.  
“Well,” Milla replied. “you two are not going to be in the prime dating pool forever, so it’s best to find your partners now rather than later.”  
Sara looked at her friend out of the corner of her eye, “You callin’ me old? I’m only 22, dvadtsat' dva!” She repeated the number in Russian to make sure Milla got it.  
The tree checked each other’s makeups. “The both of you just gained your freedoms. You from your brother, and you from that vixen of an ex.”  
“There’s nothing wrong with being a Vixen.” It had been Sara’s theme this year, so it had a special place in her heart.  
The redhead put the Italian’s arms around her neck and put her own hands around her waist. It was so cute that even though Sara was older, she was clearly the shorter of the two. Milla pouted.  
“I’m sorry. You’re absolutely right. You are a Vixen, and went viral this season. She is a conniving bitch!”  
Sara smiled, “There we go.”  
Michele sighed, “Can you two stop being gay for one second and help me with this glitter we have to wear?”  
“No.” The two girls said in unison.  
Georgi ended up helping the male Crispino, and soon enough everyone was on the ice doing the opening number.

Milla had tried to set them up in every town and usually succeeded. Sadly, they never seemed to work out. There were the few dunces who told the single darlings that their sexuality wasn’t real. Usually, Milla was smart enough to vet those out of the possibilities. It was almost a relief when a date didn’t go well because of a simple difference in opinion or they just didn’t connect. Awkward hugs goodbye were much easier than arguing with someone why prejudice was bad.  
Here in India however, the two made Milla promise to let them just be. The redhead only agreed because the two had just recovered from food poisoning. Only Sara and Georgi had both gotten sick, even though everyone ate the same dish at a restaurant. They were quarantined from the rest of the crew and had gotten to know each other very well. So well, in fact, that they had decided to do the next season as a pair instead of solo.  
It was just that they fit so well. They would have a lot to learn and Sara would have to temporarily move to Russia or Georgi to Italy, but it seemed worth it. Both skaters had the “anything is possible if you work hard enough” personality. Georgi had also held Sara’s hair back whenever she puked, so that was a true sign of friendship.

Tonight was Game Night for all those who could spare a couple hours of sleep before tomorrow’s show. Milla, Viktor, Yuuri, Sara, Georgi, Michele, and Phichit were playing the strip version of a flavor guessing game. It was a bunch of artesian lollipops that Phichit himself had bought from home. Sara would have teamed up with Milla, but the Russian girl got a call from her girlfriend—Yuuri’s sister—and had to go.  
All was going well until Yuuri rubbed the lollipop over his lips and kissed his lover instead of just handing it to him. Both the twins and Georgi were very hesitant to follow.  
“Don’t force them, Phi. We’re a couple, so it’s different.” Viktor said.  
“Umm” Michele spoke. “I’m gonna head to bed anyways. You comin’ sis?”  
She shook her head, “I’ll stay for a bit longer.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah.”  
He wanted to get her out of there, a room full of men. Sure, two of them were basically engaged, but he had heard things. He trusted none of them with his sister…but he had to trust her now.  
Mickey sighed, “Fine. Stay safe.”  
Once they heard a door close down the hallway, everyone smiled at each other. Phichit and Sara went to the bathroom to start doing their night makeup. Within the hour, they were on the VIP floor of a very popular club. Punjabi rap as well as popular English songs were remixed into dance tunes.  
Viktor had this planned from the beginning of the tour. Michele had no idea. Chris met them at the club because it wasn’t a party without him. It was around 11:30 when Christophe brought a cute blonde girl to Georgi’s attention.  
“Georgi, meet Aparajita. She’s single and cute. Aparajita, meet Georgi. Be nice.” And he was gone.  
“Call me Jita.” The blonde smiled.  
After dancing for about two hours, the two of them went out for some air. Georgi made sure to tell Yuuri where he was going.  
They were giggling and out of breath, “Whew! It’s hot in there!”  
As Georgi rested his back on the brick wall, Aparajita got really close and put a hand on the Russian’s waist.  
“What are you doing?” Georgi had a smile on his face mostly out of shock and being unsure of what exactly was going on.  
Jita rubbed her hand up his side, “I’m so glad we met today, and I don’t want to forget it.”  
“You won’t…” Georgi was not comfortable and tried to gently push the Indian girl away. “I mean, depends on how much alcohol you—can you please stop?”  
“Why should I? It’s just you and me and an empty alleyway.”  
“Stop! I don’t want thi—mmm!”  
Lips crashed together as Jita felt every area on her crush come to life. Meanwhile, Georgi was trying to get out and get back into the club without hurting the tiny girl. He tried screaming, but it’s hard to do so when someone is sucking the life out of you.  
Georgi’s blue eyes widened as Aparajita put her tongue into the professional skater’s mouth. He bit down reflexively, and hard, causing her to back up.  
Georgi’s body screamed to move, but his legs weren’t listening. When he finally started to move, Jita grabbed him by his ankle, making him trip. She pinned him to the floor with the frightened man’s back against her breasts.  
Jita spoke right into her ear, “So you like playing rough, huh? You could at least warn a girl.”  
“Let me go! I don’t want this!”  
Her hand started down Georgi’s pants. “You’re a guy, of course you want this.”  
A scream, but not from Georgi. The Indian girl was against the wall holding her now bleeding arm.  
“No means no, bitch! Guy or not!” Phichit had kicked her with his heels.  
Most of his friends were now outside, and Georgi clung to the body that helped him sit up. He couldn’t see due to the dust and tears in his eyes. A hand pet his back as the Russian sobbed on the fabric.  
“There there.” It was Sara’s voice.  
“Sara, take Georgi back to the hotel.” Yuuri said. “We’ll stay here and get things sorted out. I’m getting the bouncer.”

Sara supported the male to a cab that she hailed and let him rest on her lap. They made their way to Georgi’s room and Sara set him on the bed.  
The Italian wasn’t sure exactly what to do, “Should I maybe call Coach Yakov? I’m sure that he can--”  
“Don’t leave. Just stay. Please.” He sniffled.  
“Alright,” She handed him tissues.  
They just sat there in silence for a long time until Georgi spoke, “I just feel so weak. There was nothing I could do. I didn’t want to hurt her!” He used his hands for emphasis. “I was so useless.”  
“You are not useless, Georgi. I can promise you that.” She crawled next to him. “There are always people who will be stronger than you. In skating it’s usually in technique or stamina. This time it was just physical and mental. They used your kindness against you.”  
“But why me?” He said loudly and the tears started again.  
The scream startled her, but Sara hugged him close, “I don’t know. I don’t, but you’re ok now.”  
He hugged her too, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s not your fault. Not one bit. I’m just glad I warned the guys before it went any further than it did.”  
Sara knew Georgi’s type because of the time they were sick together, and Jita was not it. Also, Christophe was always saying that Georgi needed a slightly pushy partner to balance out his soft demeanor. Then again, Chris had different ideas of what “slightly” meant.  
When the crew arrived, Christophe apologized profusely for getting Georgi into that situation. Georgi promised that he wasn’t mad. He blamed himself for not being strong enough to push her off. Everyone understood that he wasn’t that type of guy. Also, if she had called the police, it would have meant more trouble for the visitors.

Georgi started sticking by Sara’s side until the tour ended. They were always smiling when they were with each other or laughing. The lack of surprise when they told everyone that they were planning to pair skate next season baffled them.  
Sara decided that moving to Russia was better since she wanted harder training, especially since she needed to learn a completely different technique with someone else for competition. Until she got her own place, she would be living with Milla.  
“Aren’t you gonna live with Georgi?” Yuri asked during their first practice. “Or did you have a fight?”  
Confused, Sara entered the rink, “No. I just want to live with Milla instead of him, y’know? Her girlfriend is miles away, so I don’t have to worry about walking in on her with anyone. Georgi might have a hot date someday. Neither one of us wanna risk me seeing that.”  
“Why would he have a hot date when he has you?” Viktor asked.  
She squinted her eyes, “What do you mean?”  
Milla grabbed Sara by the shoulders, “What does he mean? You’re a couple!”  
“You think that I am dating Georgi?”  
Georgi had arrived, “You thought we were dating?”  
“Sup, partner?” Sara glided over to the man, and they did their handshake. “What’s that for?”  
Georgi said it was a welcome gift. Sara thanked him and left the rink to put it with her things. Then it was his turn to be questioned about their relationship. He denied being romantic with the tiny Italian. They were currently just friends in their eyes.  
Milla said, “But doesn’t the rescued damsel, aka Georgi, always fall for the heroine? Like Peeta and Katniss or…or…”  
“That’s fiction, Milla dear. I of all people should know that fiction doesn’t come true.”  
Georgi saw that Sara arrived with Coach Yakov and his ex-wife. He smiled at her since she seemed unafraid of them. Everyone’s usually terrified of one or the other, unless you’re Yuri. She saw him and was quick to hug him.  
Her purple eyes looked up at him, “Gosha, Lilia is giving us partnership lessons today.”  
“Take off your skates. You must learn about each other before you even set foot on the ice together.”  
All sorts of trust exercises were done, along with ones that Lilia came up with on her own. New bruises showed up in places that wouldn’t usually be bruised. Sara had never been so tired after practice in her life. Mari had come for a surprise visit, so Sara temporarily lived with Georgi.   
In the span of a month, they were back on the ice. Training wasn’t much different, but they were having much more of it since they were a pair that had never pair skated before. Sara had with her brother when she was younger, but things had changed immensely since then when it came to rules and regulations. Step sequences, spacing, all of that basic training came back to her.  
In a flash, it was the night before the qualifying round. Both decided that some late-night training was needed, but Sara couldn’t do it alone this time. There was a position where Sara had to drop onto Georgi’s thigh while he held only her hand. The moment before that, their eyes met and his heart felt something…strange. She screamed out in pain because he hadn’t been paying attention. They stopped, but it was a minor twinge of discomfort.  
“What the hell, Georgi! You had that move right from the beginning! Even Lilia and Viktor praised us for having it down so quickly.”  
His chest was going wild, “I know. I know. Sorry, I—”  
Sara held his face, “Are you ok? Is it a panic attack?”  
Her hands felt so warm, so familiar, even in gloves. Georgi had no choice but to kiss her, but he quickly pulled away. Sara felt her lips as her cheeks warmed, unmoving.  
“No, no. I have to go.” Georgi rushed to take his skates off and pack up. “Just realized I forgot to do…something back at home.”  
Sara held her arms up in disbelief, was he really just gonna ditch her like this? Georgi didn’t understand what was going on. He had an idea, but he wasn’t sure.  
Georgi held his towel close to him, “Sorry, I just…” Her eyes were so beautiful. “have to go.”  
The Russian ran to his car and left his partner in the rink. She sighed and made her way to the locker room. She didn’t really think about what happened until she lay on her bed holding a plate of leftover pirozhkis, looking at the ceiling.  
Sara sighed in a daze, “So he felt it too.”

It was the day of. All during training people asked if they were dating. The answer was a constant “No” and yet they asked it again today. Neither mentioned last night, and Sara was not ok with that.  
She asked in front of the camera, “It wouldn’t be a bad thing if were, would it?”  
He blushed, “No…it wouldn’t.”  
They were in their themed costumes and makeup sitting in front of each other helping the other stretch. Georgi was kind of glad she had asked that earlier. It gave him hope that maybe she felt the same.  
Now on the ice, everyone was silent. The music started. “Oooo, I do I do I do I dooo! Hey-e-yay!”  
There was a part where they usually just held their faces close to give the illusion of a kiss, but this time Sara actually kissed Georgi on the lips. The audience went wild, and some points were probably deducted for the PDA. It was all worth it, though. They were currently in first place even with the deductions.  
“And you say you aren’t dating, are you sure?” Phichit asked after the Kiss and Cry, phone camera on, handing the large Russian a handkerchief to wipe the lipstick mark off.  
In English, Georgi asked, “Hey, Sara, you want to go out on a date?” his accent thick.  
“Sure! I’ll go out with you.” Sara responded, also in English.  
“When did you realize you liked each other?”  
They looked at the other with huge smiles, “Last night.” Both said.  
Phichit gasped, “Last night? What did you do?”  
“Only skating practice. I was nervous about today. During it, he kissed me and ran.”  
Georgi rubbed his neck, “I’ve never felt…ehh, what’s the word?” He made a motion with his hands starting together and closed and then opened them as they moved away from each other.  
“Fireworks!” Leo said.  
“Yes! I’ve never felt such fireworks. It’s as if I was asleep—”  
“Until I lit the fuse with a kiss.” She finished.  
They kissed again. Phichit uploaded the footage to every social media with #Sarovich. The hashtag was trending for the whole competition. In the end, the two got silver, but they knew that having other was more important than anything.


End file.
